The Farmers Daughter
by girlonfire5360
Summary: Katniss's Mom and Dad were involved in a terrible accident and her dad can no longer do all the work on Mockingjay Farm, When her father confronts her that he wants her to go on vacation with her best friends Gale Hawthorne and Madge Undersee, so she can go back to school. The boy changes everyones life, including hers Based on the song Farmers Daughter, Sorry the summary stinks.
1. Help on the farm

The Farmers Daughter

Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction ever, so go easy on me! Thanks for your patience, I will try to update as often as possible!

I do not own any of these characters; they all belong to the fantastic Suzanne Collins. I also do not own the son Farmers Daughter; it belongs to the talented Rodney Atkins.

" Katniss" yells my little sister Prim, " Its time for breakfast" This how just about everyday on Mockingjay Farm starts. As I make my way down the stairs of our large 1900's Ranch House I smell breakfast, which means mom must be having one of her good days. Ever since the accident mom has been dealing with posttraumatic stress disorder and bouts of severe depression.

The day of the accident was like any other day, I was at college in the near by city of Fayetteville, Arkansas. I was sitting in my Agriculture class with my best friend Gale Hawthorne when I got called out of class to the dean's office, I walked quickly down the hall thinking it was just a normal appointment with my advisor, Cinna. As I approach the office of the Dean President Cornelius Snow, I stop abruptly, causing gale to run in to my back. "CATNIP!" gales exclaims, we both stop and stare at who is in front of us, my long time mentor and family friend Haymitch Abernathy. " Katniss, you need to come with me there's been and accident, your mom and dad were on their way back from the Mine Trading Company when the whole building collapsed. Your mom and dad are at the hospital now; Hazel picked up your sister and took her home with her and the kids." That was the longest day of my life, my Dad was paralyzed from the waist down when a piece of the roof landed on his back but with many months of physical therapy he now walks with a cane. Mom only had bruised ribs and some stitches but now has to deal with PTSD and depression.

As soon as I sit down in my chair my dad says" Katniss, you have been working way to hard around here, I want you to take some time off'. Spring break is coming up Gale will be out of school, go have some fun you deserve it!" " But dad, whose going to take care of the farm?" " Your dad and I talked it over and with the disability checks we have been getting we have enough money to hire some help on the farm." Mom said. " I don't know mom, I think I can handle this on my own!" " Katniss this is for you, with some help you can go back to school and take some classes." Ok, one condition I have to approve of the help." " We'll see Katniss, your mother and I will make the ultimate decision." " Ugh, ok!"

As soon as all my chores were done, which included feeding the cows, chickens, and pigs, tried to fix our irrigation system with no luck and cleared a mile of fence line only to discover several sections of barbed wire that now needs to be fixed. As soon as all my tools were put up I went back up to my room and took a nice cool shower, since summertime in Arkansas is brutal, I then checked on mom who was now asleep. I then made myself a sandwich and texted Gale and his girlfriend Madge Undersee to see what there plans were for spring break. A few minutes later I got a text back from the both of them saying they were heading down to Panama City, and that I was welcome to join them. This was going to be one amazing trip!

That night a dinner, as I sat around the table with my dad and sister I told them that I would be going to Panama City with Gale and Madge. We would be leaving the following Monday and driving down back on the next Sunday. Next Monday couldn't get here soon enough!

4 days later…

The day before Panama City! , And I couldn't wait any longer! Madge and I were going clothes shopping. Madge bought a Mud Pie Paisley Strapless Dress Cover with read ruffles on the front, and a halter-top bikini with matching bottom. I'm a little more conservative than Madge so I got so mint green surfer shorts and a matching bikini top. I then bought a pair of blue jean short and a cute new tank top.

Today is the day, when I wake up I quickly finish all more chores, take a quick shower then put on my new blue jean shorts and new tank I bought yesterday. I then go down the stairs and find mom making breakfast. She's been having a good week, breakfast twice this week. Just as we finish breakfast the doorbell rings, dad lets Madge and gale in and I hug Mom, Dad and Prim bye. Dad then reminds me that the new help will be there when I get back, I only hope I approve of him but I cant worry about that right now I just need to enjoy my week in Panama City, this is going to be an amazing week!


	2. Home at last

The Farmers Daughter

Once Again, I do not own these characters they belong to the awesome Susan Collins, I also do not own the song " Farmers Daughter" which belongs to the talented Rodney Atkins.

I apologize that it took me so long to update, I've been crazy busy with college finals and stuff, thanks for sticking with me! Also, I wanted to let you know there are some links to pictures of the house on my profile.

Chapter 2- Peeta's POV

_Well I heard he needed some help on the farm, Somebody with a truck and two strong arms, Not scared of dirt and willin' to work, till the sun goes down. So I pulled up and said I'm your man. I could start right now and we shook hands. He said the fence needs fixin', the peaches need pickin' and the cows need bringin round. _

My life has been easier than most peoples; I come from a fairly well off family that's owns a bakery in the town of Bentonville, Arkansas. Lately though we have needed more help with money to pay for bills since my brothers left for school. I have decided to pick up the family business, but till then I have to look for more work. The town of Bentonville has about 38,000 people in it, but still the surrounding areas are mostly farmland. I have always enjoyed the simple country life and I like working with my hands. So today I have set out to find a place that needs some help. As I was driving through town I stopped at our local Tractor Supply and asked if they new of anyone in need of a ranch hand. They told me that the Everdeen Family in Centerton might need some help. So I took down there address and drove to Mockingjay Farms. As I pulled under the metal arch with words Mockingjay Farms on it and a large bird called a mockingjay, I began to realize I think I made the right decision to come here and I cant wait to see where the future leads. As I drive my bright red Chevy pickup down their driveway I see the most beautiful Red Bud trees lining the dirt road. In front of me is a simple farmhouse, to the left is a red tin roof barn that looks like it could use a little help, and to the right of the house is a stable in the middle of a pasture. When I get closer to the house a young girl of about twelve runs out of the house, I stop my truck and get out. She runs up to me and starts talking excitedly, " My name is prim, you must be our new ranch hand." I chuckle and say, " Yes, my name is Peeta Mellark, are your parents around?" She nods her head and grabs my hand pulling me through the door, as soon as we enter their house I stop in my tracks to take in my surroundings. The house is very simple yet beautiful, the walls are a forest green and the floors are a beautiful cherry wood. A voice from the kitchen interrupts my thoughts, " Prim, who was that you were talking to, Is Katniss back? " Katniss? I think who is katniss? " No" Prim shouts, "it's the new farmhand Peeta!" As soon as the words come out of the mouth I feel a hand on my shoulder. " Great to meet you Peeta, have you had lunch yet?" as he says this I am guided into the kitchen where Prim is sitting and eating a sandwich. " No sir", I say. " Well, here yah go son, eat up, then I will give you a tour around the farm." As we are sitting down to eat a women with blonde hair walks out of a back room and sits down to eat with us. stands up and walks over to her, limping slightly along the way. " How are you honey, are you feeling ok?" The women I'm assuming is 's wife just nods her head. looks my direction and asks if im ready for a tour. When we exit the house we start heading toward the back pasture where a row of fences has fallen down, stops in the middle of the pasture and starts talking." I just want you to know, If we are going to welcome you into our home, there are some things you need to know. My wife, you saw her this afternoon suffers from PTSD due to a car accident we were both in. The car accident caused me to be paralyzed and the doctors didn't know if I would walk again. But, as you can see with a lot of hard work and prayer I managed to pull through." " Although, I still cant do everything I once did, this is where my children come in. Prim, which you have met today, is 12 and is the kindest person you will ever meet. My oldest daughter, Katniss, has been through a lot , she was very young when we had our accident and she just about lost both of her parents, since that day she has basically run this farm. I worry about her because she is so young and has so much life to live, that is why we hired you, so she can have a chance to make up for the childhood she missed out on." I had no clue that they had been through so much, " Sir, I promise I will do whatever I can to help your family make up for lost time, especially Katniss and Prim." just shook his head and walked off talking as he went about all that needed to be done today.

_I was haulin hay, I was feedin the hogs and that summer sun had me sweatin like a dog. So I cooled off in the creek, then it was back to work in that daggum heat. I was cussin' out load thinkin bout quitin'. Lookin back now I'm sure glad I didn't. Cuz just when I thought it couldn't get no hotter. I caught glimpse of the farmers daughter._

First on my list to be done for the day is to haul some hay from the barn out to the pasture, then feed the hogs, fix the fence in the back pasture, pick the peaches and bring in the cows for the night. By the time I finish all of my work for the day my white work shirt is soaked through and through so I pull it of and tuck it in my waistband. As soon as I put up all my tools in the shed I hear the rumbling of a car coming down the dirt road and coming to a stop beside my truck. Before the door can open, prim comes running out the door followed by who grabs a huge forest green suitcase. The driver's side door opens and out steps the most beautiful women I have ever seen, she has dark brown hair, grey eyes and is so tan you would think she wasn't from around here. She's wearing a bright orange shirt that reads Panama City and faded blue jeans. She doesn't notice me until her father puts a hand on my shoulder and says, " Katniss, this is our new ranch hand Peeta Mellark." As soon as her eyes meet mine you could see the blush rise to her face. I give her a small smile and say. " Nice to meet you Katniss." I feel like this is going to be a great job, I just can wait to see where this goes.


	3. First Date?

The Farmers Daughter

I do not own these character, they all belong to the amazing Suzanne Collins. I also don't own the song Farmers Daughter that belongs to the talented Rodney Atkins.

Sorry it has taken me so long to update, it has been a crazy last couple of weeks. My grandpa broke his hip again and is in a facility to help with his rehabilitation. Thanks to the one person who reviewed. I know that I said I wouldn't continue unless more people reviewed but I decided to be generous and give all of you one more chance. I know more of you are at least looking at it. It really doesn't take long to review, so please say something! Again, don't forget to look at my profile so that you can see what the house looks like.

Chapter 3- Katniss's POV

Panama City was great; it was really nice to get away for a while. I hate leaving home while dad is trying to find a farm hand to help on the farm. Gale, Madge and I had an amazing time; we spend most of the time on the beach and just relaxing. We went shopping and ate at some of the most amazing restaurants! Unfortunately its time to get back to the real world, we are just now boarding our flight home. The flight is long but it feels good to heading back home. We have an hour lay over in Dallas, Texas then we finally land at The Northwest Arkansas Regional Airport or XNA for short. Gale Goes to pick up his car while Madge and I go to the baggage claim and pick up the luggage. We soon see Gale maneuvering his red Chevrolet pick up toward us, we put our suitcases in the back and I get in the back while Madge takes shotgun. Madge and Gale have been dating for about three months, it all sounds like a fairy tale of some sort. Except the princess saved prince charming, Gale had been in a car accident and Madge was training to be an ER nurse when Gale was rushed in. She saved his life, after he recovered Gale tracked her down and they have been dating ever since. As soon as the wheels of Gale's truck hit the entrance to my driveway, I see my sister Prim come bolting out of the front door. I step out and give her and my dad a huge hug. Out of the corner of my eye I see another person walk up, is mom really having one of her good days? When I part from my dad he walks over to the most attractive boy, excuse me should I say man I have ever seen. Despite the fact that he's extremely fit and not wearing a shirt, he also has amazing bright blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. " Katniss, this is our new ranch hand Peeta Mellark." My dad says. " Nice to meet you Katniss" Says Peeta. I begin to feel my face heat up as we shake hands, this should be interesting!

After all the introductions everyone walks inside and just stand their and take it all in. It feels great to be home! " Peeta, would you take Katniss's Bag up to her room for her" I hear my dad say. " Sure Mr. Everdeen, no problem" Peeta says. I start up the stairs and Peeta follows suit. As we enter my bedroom I tell Peeta to set my suitcase on my bed. Peeta gently sets it on my bed and turns around, " Katniss, I want you to know that I am really happy I have this job, and I really cant wait to get to know YOU and your family, I'm really happy your dad let me have this job I don't know what I would do without it." What does he mean that he wouldn't know what to do without it? " Peeta? What do you mean? " Katniss, I think that is for another time but I cant wait to get to know you, In fact I was thinking that maybe after dinner we could go for a walk, I would love for you to show me around if you don't mind." I haven't spent time alone with a guy for so long, should I do this, why does he want to get to know me so much? Is this a start of something? Well, my dad did say he wanted me to start doing stuff for myself so why not? " That would be nice Peeta, I can't wait." Peeta gives me the sweetest smile that makes the blush rise to my cheeks, and before either of us can say another word my dad yells up the stairs that dinner is ready. I sure can't wait to see where all of this goes!

Once again don't forget to review, like I said earlier this will be the last chapter unless I get at least four reviews! I really don't want to delete this story, also I'm sorry my chapters are so short, I will try and do better. I do appreciate those of you who are reading, and the one person who reviewed last chapter you are awesome!


	4. Authors Note 3

Sorry this is not another chapter. So I really need to know, do you guys even like this story? Is it worth continuing? If i don't get any response then I will know your answer. This really stinks because i would love to continue this story and I think it could be really good. So please please please! Review! You'll get chesse buns from Peeta or Gale will make you squirrel stew! What ever you want just please review!


End file.
